Relembrar não é viver
by Rick S
Summary: Depois de 10 anos estava na hora de seguir em frente.Porém ele não podia, ou não queria,mas uma relação estranha e muito mal vista vai mudar a vida de Sirius.AU/YAOI
1. Avisos

Ok, girls,

Essa é uma fic AU, escrita em **"dupla de dois".** O final ainda está incerto, mas a história em si é meio insana mesmo.

**ATENÇÃO**:

Está é uma fic **YAOI**, e provavelmente terá **LEMON** e um **CASAL NADA CONVENCIONAL.**

Harry Potter não me pertence, infelizmente, se não eu juro pelos Deuses existentes que eu teria dado um final diferente. E as pobres crianças, por exemplo, não teriam aqueles nomes nos estilo novela mexicana.

Mas essa fic me pertence!Yey!

**Reviews?**

**Yes, please**.


	2. O fim

**Capítulo meio piegas, mas...**

Talvez aquele tivesse sido um dia ruim, quem sabe o pior da sua vida. Mas ainda não havia vivido muito, então esperava que dia pior do que aquele não existisse.

-Sirius, por favor... - O loiro dizia num sussurro, não conseguindo encarar o moreno a sua frente.- Tente entender. Eu...

-Tentar entender?!- Berrou, dando um soco forte na mesa. - Como você espera que eu entenda o motivo dessa ...Dessa palhaçada sua!

-Não é palhaçada!E pare de berrar!Tente ao menos uma vez na sua vida - Defendeu-se o menor. - agir feito um homem!Feito gente!

-Ah, então agora eu não estou agindo feito homem?!POIS que eu me lembre bem quando estávamos transando feito loucos eu era homem o suficiente, e até mais, pra você!

-SIRIUS!

Dessa vez foi a vez de Remus gritar. O moreno estava sendo infantil, mas não podia culpá-lo. Também não podia ficar calado enquanto o outro berrava aquelas "ofensas", tinha que se defender e ir até o fim com aquela história.

O moreno respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se e passou os dedos pelos longos e negros cabelos. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Porque de uma hora para outra, sem mais nem menos, em sua opinião, Remus resolvera... Resolvera terminar tudo entre eles.

-Eu não entendo. - Começou. - Estamos juntos desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio e agora... Depois de oito anos, quase nove, você quer terminar tudo?

Remus baixou a cabeça, não conseguia encarar o outro. Após tantos anos juntos terminar com tudo era mais difícil do que pudesse imaginar. No fundo tinha certo receio de que talvez estivesse fazendo a coisa errada, mas tinha que arriscar. Ao menos uma vez na vida tinha que arriscar.

-Sirius,eu,eu sinto muito.

-É só isso que tem a me dizer, Remus?Que sente muito?!

Sim, era só isso que Remus conseguia dizer. Por mais que seu coração estivesse se despedaçando e milhões de pensamentos e explicações passavam por sua cabeça naquele exato momento sua garganta formava um nó. Pensava se aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

-Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa, Sirius.

O loiro preferia não ter levantando o rosto e encarado o outro homem. O que viu em seguida o deixou com um sentimento de culpa que levaria consigo até o final de sua vida.

Sirius mirou Remus por alguns segundo, após o olhar surpreso, desabou num pequeno sofá que havia por perto. Completamente perdido, olhando para todos os cantos da sala com os olhos cheios d'água, baixou a cabeça, passando a mão por entre os cabelos e deixou-os entrelaçados aos fios.

-Sirius...

-Some daqui.

-Sirius, eu sinto muito... Eu...

-SOME DAQUI!- Explodiu aos berros, quebrando alguns porta-retratos e o abajur que se situavam na mesinha logo ao lado do sofá. - Some daqui AGORA!

O outro ficou calado, parte por não ter mais o que dizer, parte por medo. Remus sequer se mexia, e apesar de Sirius não ter percebido, seus olhos também estavam cheios d'água. Resolveu então que seria melhor ir embora, quem sabem pudessem conversar depois ou James poderia ajudar.

Assim que chegou à porta, uma súbita vontade de vira-se e dizer que amava o moreno o compeliu, mas conteve-se. Achou melhor guardar esse segredo para si.

* * *

Quinze longos anos tinham se passado desde o fatídico dia, mas até hoje Sirius tinha pesadelos. Achava que não poderia existir dia pior que aquele quando Remus deu fim ao relacionamento dos dois, mas descobriu-se errado. E hoje era o dia em que "celebravam", ele, James e Lily, o pior dia da vida dos três. Assim como o início do ano letivo.

Sirius, como sempre, chegou se arrastando pelos corredores da imensa escola. Detestava mais do que tudo o primeiro dia de aula. Sem falar que a idéia de passar quase um ano inteiro nos domínios da escola, longe do conforto de seu pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade, não lhe soava muito bem.

Hogwarts era considerada uma das melhores escolas do país. E como tal, apenas os melhores professores, ex-alunos de preferência, lecionavam por lá. Era um dos poucos colégios internos ainda existentes, não possuía um número extraordinário de alunos, mas apenas os melhores, os que tinham dinheiro e que poderiam levar a frente o nome da escola.

-Bom dia!- James Lily saudaram o colega que acabara de entrar na pequena sala dos professores.

O homem de cabelos longos respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça, indo em direção a máquina de café e servindo-se. O casal entre olhou-se e depois fitaram Sirius. Sabiam que hoje não devia estar sendo um dos melhores dias para o moreno, assim como não era para eles. Mas não podiam, ano após ano, ficar daquele jeito.

-Hey, não responde mais não?- James implicou, acertando me Sirius um pequena bolinha de papel.

-James, hoje não, está bem?!- Respondeu mal humorado.

-Ora, Sirius, é o primeiro dia de aula!Anime-se - Lily puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do marido. - Harry está animado por ter você como professor esse ano.

-Lily, tirando Harry, o primeiro dia se aula só significa que terei que ensinar para um bando de "portas", física até o final do ano!

Novamente uma outra bolinha de papel acertou Sirius, mas dessa vez quem arremessou foi Lily.O moreno preferiu ignorar, e sentando-se perto da janela contemplou o tempo nublado. Deu um gole em seu café e ficou quieto a pensar, arrancando suspiros de James e Lily.

-Sirius, cara... - James levantou-se e foi até o amigo. - Já faz dez anos... Talvez esteja na hora de se desprender disso e viver a sua vida, não?

-James, não é tão fácil!

-Eu sei que não. Ele também é meu amigo, mas... Mas você tem uma vida pela frente!Podemos sim sair pra comemorar e relembrar os velhos tempos, mas é só isso que poderemos fazer. Relembrar. E relembrar não é viver.

Sirius ficou um tempo olhando o amigo de cabelos revoltos. Ele estava certo, não podia viver preso ao passado. Porém, não conseguia se desprender, simplesmente não conseguia. Passava noites em claro imaginando o que teria sido de sua vida se...

-Hey, vocês três, já está na hora!O Diretor vai fazer o discurso de boas-vindas aos alunos.

-Muito bem, -Lily levantou-se num pulo.- Vamos então! E Sirius, pense no que James disse e anime-se, está bem?Remus ia querer assim.

A ruiva saiu graciosamente da sala sendo seguida pelos dois homens que ainda comentavam alguma coisa.

-Pads, meu velho, hoje é primeiro dia de aula. Mostre um sorriso aos seus alunos, principalmente, alunas, queridas.

-Nem me fale em alunas!

-Finalmente resolveu tomar jeito e parar de se envolver com elas, né?

-Não, só de pensar nas alunas do ano passado me sinto deprimido. Por isso decidi não criar expectativas esse ano, entende?

-Você não vale a sombra que faz no chão. - James acertou um tapa na nuca do moreno. - Só não quero saber de alunas chorando pelos cantos porque você terminou tudo pra ter um caso com outra!

Sirius riu pela primeira vez no dia. Todo ano era o mesmo, não havia jeito. Sempre se envolvia com algumas alunas e James e Lily passavam-lhe um sermão. Não que James realmente se importasse muito, mas o fazia para agradar a esposa que reprovava veemente o comportamento de Sirius.

Juntaram-se a Lily e aos demais professores ao lado do diretor, que discursava alegremente aos alunos. Apesar das belas, e algumas vezes sem muito nexo, palavras ditas pelo diretor Dumbledore, os pensamentos de Sirius vagam por outro lugar. Só conseguia pensar em Remus e no dia de hoje. Dia do aniversário de morte de seu grande amor.


End file.
